Darling Death
by TwinPeaksLabyrinthVamp
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two types of Reapers.


I smiled as I watched the blood-soaked man running through the rain. He ran to the edge of the well, and then stopped. He looked down the hole, turned to look at me, and then threw himself in. My breath caught in my throat, I knew I should scream in terror, but I quickly stifled my laugh with my black laced palm.

I could hear yelling from across the yard, and then a woman with yellow-blonde hair ran out of the house. I didn't recognize her.

It seemed an eternity had passed as she stared into the well. I didn't know why she was crying. I didn't think she knew that man. I didn't think she knew any man by the fat rolling underneath her too-tight top. The ambulance had arrived and still hot, thick tears were streaming down her face.

I had never met or seen her before that, but already I knew I didn't like her. So she turned to look at me through my balcony window, and stepped onto the walls of the well. I muffled the boom of thunder with my own laughter. What a pity, I was hoping her fat rolls would prevent her from entering the small well and I would be even more amused. But no, I guess I'll need an even bigger person next time.

I turned away from the window, sickened by the weaklings below. My hands choked themselves as I paced through the room, suddenly worried that the cries would wake him. I ran out of the room and into the hall. I could hear him walking from room to room, he was already awake.

"Darling, are you all right?" My dress slithered across the marble floor. My thin heels made a pleasurable crackle. "Do you need my help?" There was no response, so I ran faster. "Darling?"

The voice was so familiar that I thought it was my own. I should have responded to his calls but I had to get out before he discovered what I had done again. The rug almost made me trip, so I took off my shoes and threw them onto the bed in a passing room. I could run faster with less noise, so I chased down the stairs onto the second floor. I could hear the footsteps and calls from above, he was checking every room. I didn't know if he had found out about my misbehaviour, but I couldn't take any chances so I ran to the first floor. I was surprisingly quiet for wearing such a heavy dress. I had always chosen to wear clothes fit for royalty, it made me feel supreme over the weakness around me.

I could hear him coming down the third floor, he always did have heavy feet. He knew I was running from him, and from the loud grumblings I could tell he had discovered my mess. My heart pounded as I reached for the patio door. I didn't know why I was scared of him, but through the years he had formed a role of dominance.

The glass door opened and I ran out into the pouring rain. The door closed with a loud bang, so I knew he would be coming outside any second. I ran across the patio and onto the grass towards the garden. The back of the house was highly fenced so no one around could see us.

The harsh wind pulled at my hair and my body became rigid with cold. I stopped behind a bush for only a second to see that he had not come through the door yet. I jumped over the waving tulips and dashed for the shed at the end of the garden. I tore the door open and ran inside as the wind banged it shut. I hid underneath a low table in the back of the crowded shed. The light was burnt out so I sat there in darkness, waiting for him to find me.

And then I heard his voice. "Darling! Where are you?" His gruff voice broke through the noise of the wind, and made me clutch my freezing chest. I never thought I could get that cold.

The wind screeched to a silent halt, and the shed door opened to reveal his wide frame. It was dark outside, but there was still enough light for dim shadows. He crooked the door open wide, and strode through the shed. I could hear his deep breathing, his anger was wreaking off his body I could almost smell it.

"Come out now… and I won't be cruel." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I didn't say anything, not a muscle did I move in hope of him leaving so I could make my escape.

I covered my mouth with my hands to conceal my breath. He was getting closer and closer to my table when he stopped. I could hear him suck in a big gust of breath, and then he spoke, "I can smell you."

My heart wrenched to a stop as I almost got up and ran. But instead I kept quiet and waited for him to move. "You're not coming out from under this filthy table I suppose… I'll be waiting for you in the den, when you're ready." He slammed the door on his way out.

Slowly I crawled out from under the table. My dress was torn to shreds, and my legs covered in soot. I inspected my feet for any scrapes, but as usual my skin was smooth. My hands seemed strangely bony, but I didn't think much of it as I inched towards the door, careful not to trip over anything as I couldn't see.

I pushed open the door and made my way to the house. Instead of going through the patio doors, I went through the gate to the front of the house. And what I saw happening there at that moment sickened me dearly.

Instead of waiting in the den for me, he was kneeling over the well. His body was pressed against it and his arms were reaching inside.

I would prefer to call him a monster because that's how I perceived him to be, but then I noticed what was happening to him; a light was shining beneath his warm skin, his eyes were pools of hope, and his mane of hair radiated above him like an angel's halo. At that moment I knew he was a man. And his weakness sickened me.

"What do you think you're _doing_!" I yelled as I ran towards him in the pouring rain. My body was weighed down by my wet mass of hair and dress; I looked like an old witch on the edge of death.

I was no longer scared of him, and maybe I never was, but just letting him think he was in charge. While I waited in the wings thinking through my demise. To think of it, he was afraid of me. Afraid to let me go and wreak havoc on the weakness he so loved. It was fun while it lasted anyhow, it was a laugh when I hid from him, he did get so mad.

Then I remembered why I was running. He didn't take any notice of my screaming, retched figure under the blanket of darkness, only that of the unsightly fat woman he was pulling out of the well. She was dead as it seemed, everyone I lead down there dies in a manner of my choosing. At the time I believe I suffocated her.

He carried her around the well to the grand tree that always looked out of place. He leaned her on her feet, and from where I was running I could see her wretched eyes spring open. He had done it again, I couldn't stop him this time. She looked at him with great awe, which I found amusing I couldn't help but giggle. And right as I got to the well, she climbed the tree's rope stairway and entered the mass of leaves.

"Why do you always have to do this to me?" I screamed at his back turned to me, he was watching the hole the woman had entered. I stood rigged behind the well, keeping a few paces away from him. He turned to face me, his handsome face made me gag. He always looked that way after he did his work. "I told you I have to. Please let me have a couple, he will be mad that you did this."

"I couldn't stand it, Darling. They were suffering. They didn't deserve it." His hair whipped around in the wind, he looked peacefully calm. "Why did you stop taking the bad ones. These people were wholesome."

"The pure ones taste the best he said." And as I said that, I realized what I had to do. "Please, Lovey. Don't be cross with me. I was only doing my duty, as I suppose you were doing too." I slinked towards him and held onto his arm.

He looked down at me, never doubting my sincerity. I pulled a smile across my face as he wiped my wet hair from my forehead. "It's alright, I just wish you wouldn't do that. It makes him ever so mad when the pure ones go down there instead of to him."

"Okay, tomorrow I will go to the prison. I need to replace the ones you… _stole_." He lost his smile as bitterness entered my voice. With a cold look on his face, he was still warm. I could feel the contrast of heat through his shirt, and I pulled away quickly. My move startled him, and I took my chance.

"Lovey, have you ever wondered what's up there? And what's… _down _there?" I circled him to face his back. He was considering my comment.

"I don't know. I don't think either of us will ever find out."

"Oh, I think you might find out." And then with all my might, I pushed him over and down the well. His scream of terror and surprise gave me a warm feeling I had never felt before. "How's that for a replacement?" I whispered up to Lovey's superior. A crack of thunder shouted from above. He was angry, but there was nothing he could do. His messenger was now with my master. There was no longer hope for the weakness; only me. Ready for the extermination.

**Darling****Death**


End file.
